Ivan the Great
by Ladysemphia007
Summary: It is the beginning of the year 1440 in Moscow. And in the Kremlin palace a baby boy is born to the Tsar and his wife. He is named Ivan. All is well until one day in his 17th year his eldest brother, the crown prince, is slain on the battlefield. After a power struggle Ivan is crowed prince but his claim to the throne will not go unchallenged. Medieval AU
1. Chapter 1

Ice and snow swirled around the mighty red fortress where a well dressed man paced back and forth before the ornate door. He was a short but sturdy man with short yet thick burnt umber hair. His face save for the full well groomed mustache was clean shaven. His golden brown eyes seemed to slice though the floor as they gazed at it. He sighed, closing his eyes as he stopped in front the darkened window. His mind began to wander as he looked out. He had become the mighty Tsar of this land at age 16 when his father had died of the plague. His mother had quickly found him a wife from the south west and after marrying her he had gone straight to war against the golden hoards to the east.

During the final battle with the Kahn his first son was born. He smiled at the thought. Crown prince Yakov had been a frail child in the beginning but had since become a great warrior. 'He shall make a fine Tsar one day' He thought as he turned to see a midwife come out of the room he had been pacing in front of. She carried a pitcher and she vanished before he could ask about his wife. His dear wife Sofya, she was his third wife as the previous two had died in very unfortunate sercomstances. One died in childbirth the other had been killed by a tartar and had left there two children Vasily and Svetlana without a mother to raise them. After her death rumors had spread that the Tsar of steel had been cursed by the Tartars to never find wedded bliss. But this had all changed when he had met the princess Sofya of Siberia. She was a lovely woman with rose red hair and full pink lips. Her eyes where as striking and as ever changing as an alexandrite gemstone. But it was not just her appearance that had caught his eye. It was also her gentle and loving nature that had warmed his cold heart. Never had he felt this way about his first two brides, and now as she was giving birth to there first child together all he could do is pace in frustration and worry for her. They had been trying for such a long time and this was the first out of 3 previous pregnancies to make it this far. He could only hope that the child would not be stillborn. The midwife came back her pitcher filled with water.

"How is she?"

He asked her before she could escape this time. She curtsied to him before speaking

"Your highness, The queen is doing very well. Now if you will excuse me i must bring her water."

With that she was gone into the room where he could now hear his wife's screams. How he wished he could not hear her painful cries for they tore his heart in two. His thoughts where soon interrupted by the voice of an old friend.

"Joseph! I heard the news congratulations! What is this the 4th time now?"

"Yes Sergo this is the forth though i am beginning to regret it."

He said to his taller friend. Sergo Ordzhonikidze was one of his most loyal boyars if not the most jolly of men. His curly hair framed his oval face that sported not only a grin but a mustache much like Josephs. His brown eyes twinkled merrily as he puled out a bottle of wine.

"The fruits of the south perfect for just such an occasion."

Sergo said as he poured a glass for his tsar and himself. Both sat.

"Terrible storm out there. I heard the monks say that one like this is a sign from God."

"Did they say what kind of sign?"

Joseph asked

"Neyt"

Sergo replied

"I hope it is good one for my wife."

"Are you hoping for a son or daughter Tsar Joseph?"

"I care not what i am given as long as the child is healthy."

They heard another scream from beyond the door. Sergo could see the worry on his Tsar's face as he stared at the crimson carpet below there feet.

"Don't worry, She'll be alright."

"One can only hope so Sergo. I don't want to have to find another wife."

"Come now lets not talk of dark things this night. After all your about to have another child!"

"Indeed. Tell me how are my other boyars doing?"

He asked with a dark chuckle

"Well Trotsky is up to trouble as usual my king."

"Ah yes the mule who wanted to over throw me. I need to do something about him."

Joseph said as he rose from his seat to walk over to the window.

"If only i could get them all to pay tribute to me. The country must be unified against our enemies to the east."

Sergo rose and made his way to stand beside Joseph.

"Those blasted Tartars. They enslaved us all for centuries. Taking our women, making us pay tribute to them…."

Joseph growled and gripped his cup harder. He wanted to throw it across the room and see it shatter like the skull of the tartar he had crushed in battle. The same tartar that had taken his previous wife from him only to find her lying dead in the snow. He remembered how his little daughter had cried for days after her mothers death. Vasily had been very distant and lately was becoming quite rebellious. He could only hope the boy would straighten up but even if he didn't it was no harm as Yakov was to be his successor.

"You remember how we routed that band of tartars separated from the main army?"

Sergo inquired as he refiled his cup.

"How could i forget? After all its how i became known as the Tsar of steel."

He chucked as he took a sip of the wine.

"Da, you pounded that Tartars head into the ground with those steel toed war boots."

"Well he deserved it after what him and his band did to my people and my wife Nadia."

"Indeed those monsters deserved all they got from us in the war."

"Da. though the war was glorious i am glad it is over. It was very hard on the people…and on me"

Sergo nodded

"Lets hope that this time of peace remains for may years."

"We can only hope my friend but things in the west do not look too promising."

Sergo looked up from his glass at his close friend.

"What do you mean?"

Joseph sighed

"There are rumors that the germanic tribes are uniting together. This could mean trouble for us. We must keep our eyes on them."

Sergo was about to ask where his best friend and Tsar found out this information when the door opened to reveal an excited midwife.

"A Healthy Boy!"

She exclaimed joyfully as she rushed back in followed by Joseph whom upon entering went straight to his wife's bedside. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat from her ordeal and yet a smile was on her face. He sat down on her bedside and, leaning over, pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Her smile grew wider and she whispered to him.

"A son my Tsar."

"I know moya roza. I am so proud of you." (1)

She began to cry tears of joy.

"Joseph, Joseph he's healthy and strong…..Not like the others who where too sick….He's our little miracle. Go and see"

He gave her one more kiss before going over to the midwife to take his newborn son in his arms. He was quite a big baby. twice the size of his middle son vasily when he was but a babe. 'He will be tall like his grandfather.' Joseph thought as he reached over to run his fingers through the babys light beige-blond hair and smiled. He had not inherited his mothers strikeing red locks but he could see that like her there was curl to it. The child whimpered and opened his eyes to look up at his father. His eyes where the color of ice and they with there first innocent look had riven his fathers steel like heart.

"Ivan, We will call you Ivan."

The next morning a young man dressed in the robes of the tsar's court entered the city square on a chestnut steed. In his saddle bag, a royal proclamation to be read to the people. They milled around him eager to hear the news from court. The man dismounted his horse and took the scroll out and took his place on the platform where he unrolled the scroll and began to speak.

"HEAR YE HEAR YE! LAST NIGHT DURING THE GREAT BLIZZARD A SON WAS BORN TO OUR GLORIOUS TSAR JOSEPH SHUYSKY OF MUSKOVY AND HIS WIFE SOFYA OF SIBIRIA! THIR MAJESTIES DECARE THIS WEEK TO BE ONE OF CELEBRATION! LONG LIVE THE TSAR!"

"LONG LIVE THE TSAR!"

The people exclaimed as the man decided the platform and, mounting his horse, set off to the next region of the tsar's kingdom leaving behind him in the dust the chattering of the people as they excitedly discussed the news of the newborn prince amongst themselves. Meanwhile back at the palace the young prince was being introduced to his brothers and sister. Yakov as eldest got to hold the babe first. he was a slender yet well built young man with dark hair and brown eyes, high cheekbones and a large but well sculpted nose. He looked down at his baby brother and smiled.

"The first of the shuysky clan to have such fair hair and eyes."

The young man said as the babe looked up at him in curiosity. He took a seat so that his younger siblings could see there baby brother easier. The 14 year old Vasily rolled his eyes at the sight of the fair haired infant. He had more of his fathers features than his older brother but unlike his other siblings Vasily was a rebellious young man who cared not for a single thing in the world save himself.

"Looks like a squealing red worm to me."

"VASILY BE NICE!"

His 8 year old sister Svetlana scolded before turning to look back at the baby. She had beautiful straight hair that had been braided into pig tails and golden brown eyes.

"He's not a squealing red worm are you little brother?"

she cooed to him. He giggled as he kicked his feet as if to agree with her. Sofya smiled at them all.

"Of course he's not he's moy podsolnukh." (2)

She said from her place in bed.

"Whats his name mama?"

Svetlana asked.

"He is called Ivan Moya printsEssa." (3)

She replied.

"you and i are going to be best friends Ivan!"

Svetlana exclaimed joyfully. Vasily snorted at his sisters silly words and Yakov shot his brother a warning look. Thats when Ivan began to squirm and whimper.

"Bring him to me Yakov. He's hungry."

His mother said. He brought Ivan to his mother before all three children where ushered out by her handmaiden. After they had left she began to feed him.

"My little son is so big and strong. One day moy podsolnukh will be a grand prince of Moscow. Or maybe if the Lord wills it my son you will be Tsar."

She cooed to him as she gazed out the stained glass window where the snow was gently falling.

"Thank you Lord for giving him to me. He is the greatest blessing i have ever received from you and i shall cherish him always."

She whispered as a tear fell from her eye. Oh how she had prayed and prayed for a child and now her prayers had been answered. She had a son a beautiful son. Ivan had finished his meal and had now fallen asleep to the sound of his mothers heart. He liked this sound very much as it had been a constant in the warm dark place he had been in before. He nuzzled his cubby cheek into the warm skin of his mothers breast in an attempt to get closer to the soothing sound. Sofya smiled at him and rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams moy podsolnukh"

She whispered as he drifted off to sleep nestled in the safety and warmth of his mothers body.

(1) my rose

(2) my sunflower

(3) my princess


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the snow covered city of Moscow. It was a lovely morning as always but things had not been so serine in the palace as the servants hustled to prepare the celebration feast in honor of there new prince. In the midst of the preparations was the queen herself dressed in a beautiful red sarafan with golden accents and atop her head sat a matching kokoshnik with a silk veil over her bright red hair. Married women where not allowed to show there hair in public. She gazed lovingly down at the little prince who was very much sound asleep in her arms. He shifted in his fur lined blanket so as to be closer to her and she kissed his head. The tender moment was however soon broken by a young maids words.

"Your highness this is the menu the cooks have prepared for the feast. They would like your approval before they begin."

"Thank you Katya."

Sofya said to the maid as she looked it over. The maid smiled at her Tsarina and the prince. She was well loved by all in the castle for her fairness and generosity towards them.

"It all looks splendid Katya, inform the cooks that they may begin there preparations."

She curtsied

"Thank you your highness."

With that she dashed off as a pair of carpenters came to the queen bearing an ornately carved cherry wood cradle lined with plush red velvet. They placed it before her and bowed.

"Your majesty we over you this gift on our behalf and on that of the Tsar who commissioned it."

She beamed at them.

"Thank you kind sirs for this beautiful gift. Thanks to you my son shall sleep peacefully though the night."

The men smiled and watched there beloved queen place the sleeping infant in the cradle. He did not stir at all but continued to blissfully dream.

"It's perfect. Thank you ever so much."

The men bowed again.

"It is no trouble you're majesty not after all the good you have done for the people of Moscow. May the Lord lengthen your days as well as your husbands and may your son bring you much joy."

They then wished her good day and she went back to preparing the grand feast. A few hours later the streets where filled with the sounds of horses and shouts of men. The boyars had begun arriving for the feast. The first to arrive was a short man with blonde hair streaked with white, a chubby cherub face, sparking blue eyes and a small faint mustache. He was dressed in a velvety red tunic with brown pants stuffed into fine black leather boots. A long blue fur lined vest was worn over the long red tunic. Around his middle was a yellow sash with tasseled ends. His name was Klimt Vorishilov one of the Tsar's most trusted boyars and a hero of the Tartar wars. He got out of his troika along with his wife Ekaterina who carried a bundle in her arms. They had also been struggling to have there own children and now, like the tsar they had a child of there own. The next to arrive was a stocky bull of a Cossack dressed in his traditional coat and hat. He had a large handlebar mustache that reached the entire span of his face. His bushy eyebrows sat above his storm grey eyes filled with merriment as his three children struggled to get out of the sleigh at the same time.

"Boys one at a time!"

There mother Maria scolded. They laughed and ran off towards the grand palace door. She threw up her hands in mock despair.

"Oh Semyon what am I going to do with those three holigans?"

She exclaimed as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love them just like you love me pchelka(1)"

"Oh stop it you!"

She laughed as they both headed inside where they where greeted by Sergo he kissed each one of them in the traditional Russian greeting.

"Klimt, Ekaterina, Semyon, Maria! It's good to see you all!"

"It's good to see you to Sergo you old goat! How are the new parents?"

Semyon asked

"There well thank goodness, but you should see Ivan! It's amazing that such a tiny woman can give birth to such big baby!"

Sergo told them as they walked down the beautifully painted hall and up the stairs to the dining room.

"How big is he?"

Maria asked. Sergo motioned with his hands.

"Oh my! He is a big boy!"

"Da! He will definitely grow up tall! Well here we are! I have to go down and greet the others."

Sergo said

"Toast master again eh Sergo?"

Klim said

"You know it Klim!"

With that he left them and they entered the ornately painted dining room. The table was already beginning to be laden with food and was set for the feast. In the far corner they could see the Tsarina near a cherry wood cradle with stags carved into it. Semyons sons ran over.

"Boys don't run!"

Maria scolded them. They stopped in front of the cradle and looked down at the sleeping babe.

"Hello children."

Sofya said to them. They all looked up at her and then bowed.

"Hello your majesty!"

The boys said in unison as there parents joined them also bowing in respect.

"I trust you are well your highness?"

Kliment asked as he kissed her.

"I am doing wonderful Klim and please, call me Sofya, you all are practically family after all!"

She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh look at him! He's so precocious!"

Ekaterina exclaimed as Ivan yawned and opened his Icy blue eyes to look up at her.

"Hello there malen'kiy prints!" (4)

She cooed to him. Maria joined her in doting on the babe who looked up at them in wide eyed curiosity. Meanwhile the men had begun to chat with there Tsar who had just recently arrived to check on the preparations. As they where talking another guest arrived from the south west. He, like Kliment, was blond but he was taller and broader with a thicker mustache and blue eyes. He had a rather mellow demeanor to him. He was dressed in a silky blue robe lined with white ermine fur with a tall furry white boyars hat. His name was Vyacheslav Molotov boyar of Alexin. Unlike the others he was not by nature a warrior but a diplomat who gained his power though the quill instead of the sword. He turned to his pregnant wife Polina and helped her out of the troika.

"How are my girls doing?"

He asked affectionately.

"We are doing fine vachi. Now let's get inside its freezing out here!"

She replied to him as she tried to walk faster. The next to arrive was a man of short stature, receding black hair and snake like eyes that looked around in an ever vigilant manner. he was dressed all in black and he was alone unlike the other men. His name was Lavrinty Beria boyar of Riazan whom was suspected of having an alliance with the tartars during the war. The only problem was that no one could ever prove such a thing. All the Riazan records had perished in a fire during the tartars advance on Novgorod. Beria looked up at the palace and grimaced. He did not like Tsar Joseph or his wife. He thought him far too lenient with the people and now that there was another son born to him it made it all the more difficult for the Riazan boyar to gain more power. However Beria was not the only one who wanted to gain control of Muscovy. There where five other boyars who desired the Muscovite throne. Lazar Kaganovich boyar of Tver, a tall slender man with sort dark brown hair and a short yet thick mustache. He was known for his heavy handed method of ruling his surfs and viciously oppressing any who revolted against him. Nikita Krustchev boyar of Novgorod-Seversk, a heavy set Ukrainian man with blond hair and blue eyes. Jolly in nature, he enjoyed partying and drinking far too much for his own good. Gregory Malenkov boyar of Pskov, another heavy set man with dark hair and brown eyes who was very submissive to those around him. Andrei Zhdanov boyar of Briansk a man with short dark hair and a small mustache whom was known for his musical talent more so than his ruling abilities. and Leon Trotsky boyar of Novgorod, thin man with a great bush of hair on his head and the only boyar to outright defy the Tsar and live.

All five had designs for gaining power over all of Muscovy. But there where obstacles in the way of this. The first of which was the Tsar himself followed by crown prince Yakov whom was already betrothed to a Lithuanian princess. Another thing was the combined armies of Muscovy and the boyars loyal to the crown who where lead by two very capable generals Gregory Zhukov and Konstantin Rokossovsky whom was seen by many as a foreigner because of his polish ancestry. The only way for these men to gain any form of influence in the royal family would be to have one of there sons or daughters to marry into it. Lavrinty waited in the entrance hall for his co conspirators to arrive as he paced back and forth. The palace door opened to reveal two heavyset men dressed in the silken attire of boyars. They greeted Beria warmly though they where very suspicious of there snake eyed conspirator.

"It is good to see you Lavrinty!"

Krustchev exclaimed.

"Same to you Nikita. How are things in Seversk?"

"All is well! The harvest was good and everyone has plenty to survive this blasted winter."

Lavrinty nodded before turning to Malenkov

"And how are things with you?"

"All is well in Pskov if you must know."

Lavrinty snorted at this as the door opened once more to reveal The tall boyar of Tver followed by the short boyar of Briansk. The others greeted them and the four men began to make there way to the dining hall.

"This boy could be a threat to our goals tovarishchi. We must keep a close eye on him."

Lazar said and the men agreed with this. Even though Ivan was just a babe he like all babes would grow up and become a man one day. And if he was anything like his father they would be doomed to live in his shadow. They entered the dining hall to see that the others had arrived and where warming themselves with freshly brewed tea from a nearby samovar and vodka poured out in small glasses by the servants. A small crowd had formed in the far corner which they could only assume was where the newborn prince was. They pushed there way through the throng to see there young rival looking around at all the surrounding faces in fascination. However when the innocent blue orbs met with snake yellow he began to cry in fear. Sofya, hearing her sons distress, came swiftly over to his bedside and picked him up in her arms.

"There there moy podsolnukh, don't cry, mama is here."

She cooed to him as she gently rocked him in her arms. At hearing his mothers gentle voice, the beating of her heart, and felling her warm presence surrounding him, Ivan grew quiet. His mother beamed down at him as he stretched and yawned. She turned to Lavrinty with a glowering look. But before she could say a word a servant announced that the feast was ready. Everyone ate and drank with much merriment. Discussing old times and telling grand tales of there youth.

"There they where, the tartars, wild men of the East. Riding there swift horses they where advancing upon Viatika fast! There flame tipped arrows ready to shoot into the wooden fortress walls!"

Kliment said before taking a swig of his vodka.

"What did you do?!"

Semyon's youngest son asked as he set in his fathers lap eyes wide with wonder.

"Well you see I'm a very smart man. I had told my men to throw water all over the walls so when they fired there arrows the walls didn't burn!"

"Wow! Then what?"

"Then he charged out the city walls with his Calvary and dove those tartars back."

Semyon said and ruffled his sons hair.

"Hey! This is my story!"

Kliment whined

"Da but you have told it hundreds of times klim."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!"

"Haven't!"

"Have!"

"Would you two idiots shut up!"

Joseph called to them in a stern yet playful manner. The others laughed at the kings words all save for the conspirators who simply chuckled lightly. This however was soon forgotten as the grand doors to the room slammed open to reveal a frantic looking servant. He quickly ran over to his kings side all while exclaiming at the top of his lungs.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGHNESS! THE HIGH KING AND QUEEN OF NELVANIA ARE HERE!"

Joseph rose to his feet.

"Then don't just stand here shouting boy go fetch them here!"

The young man frantically bowed before running off to go do as his king bade him. The Nelvanians where a magical people from another realm that very few knew how to get to but those who had been said it was a most glorious place. Almost like the garden of Eden it was with its lush forests and grasslands. The inhabitants where a mix between human and animal and they lived for hundreds of years. There rulers however where the longest lived having been there when the earth began all those eons ago. The young man soon returned and behind him the king and queen. King Stefan was a creature unlike any seen on this earth. He had the body of a man with the hooves of a goat. His head was like a horses but with the nose of a deer. Atop his head was a pair of great horns like an antelope and from his back a large pair of featured birds wings. But this was not the most remarkable thing about him. It was the fact that his body was made of the sunlight itself that was awe inspiring. His wife was also made of a light but hers was of the moon hence her name Luna. She like her husband was part human but she was a wolf in facial features, tail, and feet. Both where dressed in long fur lined robes with there crowns on there heads. There glowing pupiless eyes looked towards the Tsar and his wife and they smiled.

"Greetings your highnesses. We have come a long way to see the young prince."

The deep yet gentle voice of Stefan proclaimed as all those before them bowed in respect and reverence. The church patriarch Nicolas was prostrate before them and he spoke on behalf of his rulers.

"Oh great elementals of the mystical land! Ones who's eyes have seen the glory of God! Tell us why have you sought out the young prince? Surely he is of little importance to beings as great and mighty as you!"

"On the contrary."

The serine voice of Queen Luna replied.

"This little one is very special. He has a gift given to few humans."

Joseph and Sofya looked between themselves and then back at the Nelvanian royal couple.

"Do you mean that our son is blessed with magic?"

"Indeed he is, a very special kind of magic."

They turned to see another elemental enter the room. This one was a fox but her body was made of the ice and snow. She was the elementess of the ice and snow Xue-Feng. She approached the Tsarina and held out her hands.

"May I see the young prince?"

She inquired. Sofya hesitated for only a moment before placing Ivan into the arms of the elementess. Ivan awoke from his nap to look up into the gentle orbs of ice. Ethereal snowflakes fell around him and he reached out for them.

"Sweet little prince my gift to you I now give. The snow and ice are now yours to command. May they protect you and keep you safe from harm forevermore."

She said before taking some of the snow that made up her body and drawing a snowflake on his forehead which unlocked the child's gift. He smiled and giggled up at her before he was handed back to his mother and the snowflake on his head melted away.

"Take very good care of him oh king and queen for one day he will be great."

The snow vixen said before leaving.

"What does she speak of?! He is 3rd in line to the throne!"

Lazar said rising from the banquet table in an outrage. Luna looked in his direction, her glowing eyes subduing him to a degree.

"She speaks of things destined to happen. Things that are in the futures mist."

She turned back to the babe whom was now sleeping in his mothers arms once more.

"Only time will tell how this little one will become great."

The queen said with a smile.

"Shall you be staying oh great ones?"

The patriarch asked.

"No we have things to attend to back home but we intrust the child's soul to you Nicolas."

Stefan said to him

"Of course your highness. I will shepherd him as the Lord shepherds his people."

He said with a final bow to the divine rulers before they departed in flashes of light. Everyone was quiet for the longest time before Svetlana broke the silence.

"How come Ivan gets magic?!"

She whined and the others laughed.

"Oh moy vorobey(2) that's because your mama and I don't have magic. But Ivan's mama does."

Joseph explained to his daughter who's expression turned to one of understanding. But then changed to a pout.

"It's still not fair."

She grumbled. Joseph chuckled and kissed her cheek. His daughter brought him so much joy with her adorable expressions and antics.

"Would moy vorobey like to dance?"

He asked her. Her expression changed to that of joy as she jumped down and dragged her papa out to the dance floor. Everyone watched with smiles save the conspirators whom where whispering amongst each other.

"We will most definitely have to keep an eye on the prince now."

Lavrinty commented.

Andrei nodded as did the others.

"Those Nelvanians never say such things without reason. You remember there prophecy about Alexander Nevsky?"

"Who could forget! It's written in the royal books of ancestry!"

"We must find a way to insure that the young prince never becomes great."

Krustchev said before taking a swig of vodka.

"Perhaps we could have him killed?"

Malenkov suggested

"We could but we would have to make it look like an accident."

Lavrinty said.

"No we cannot kill the child not while Joseph lives. It is far too risky. Let us wait and plot so that when the time comes we will be ready to take the throne."

Lazar cautioned as he used his magic to swirl the vodka in his goblet.

"After all my magic is not yet strong enough to take on the mat' medved.(3)"

"But worry not tovarishchi."

He said as he made the vodka writhe in the air before him as though it was in pain. He smirked sadisticly

"Soon we shall be the ones ruling all of Muscovy."

(1) bee

(2) my sparrow

(3) mother bear


	3. Chapter 3

A candle flickered in the stain glass window of the royal bedchamber. The queen was sitting in her chair with a lap loom weaving and humming to herself. It had now been three years since the birth of her son and in that time span her little boy had grown quickly from a squealing infant into a rambunctious little boy whom often got into mischief. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of him being carried with great difficulty by a maid to the bathhouse after raiding the garden. His hands and mouth stained red from eating strawberries as he cried that he didn't want a bath. But despite his mischief he was also a very sweet boy. He adored his older sister whom would help her stepmother watch him. They would often play games together or on rainy days she would read him stories. Joseph had insisted that his wife and daughter know how to read as 'An intelligent woman is more engaging than one whom is not.' Svetlana had been a fast learner and was now beginning to teach her younger brother his alphabet and so far her teaching methods where quite effective. Sofya, yawning, set the loom aside and, picking up the candle, went to check on the children before heading to bed. She walked down the dark hall towards Ivan's room where she heard him speaking.

"Who are you sir?"

There was silence but then she heard him ask another question

"A Domovoi? What's that?"

Ivan asked looking up at the tall man with long silvery hair and beard. He had cool grey eyes and was dressed in a simple high collared tunic with puffy sleeves and simple pants stuffed into black boots.

"I am the guardian of the house young one."

He answered in a hollow yet gravely voice.

"Oh."

The child said trailing off before asking

"What does a Domovoi do?"

"I keep the house in order and protect the family as long as they pay me respect."

He explained as he sat on the child's bed. Ivan just stared up at him wide eyed.

"Mama told me about spirits. Are you one of those?"

"Da I am little one."

"Then you must be really old! Like a hundred!"

He said in amazement. The Domovoi chuckled.

"I am far older than that little one. I was here when this palace of yours was first built back in the 1090."

The child's eyes where now as wide as dinner plates.

"Wow! Mama said that spirits are old but i never thought they would be that old!"

He exclaimed then added.

"Mama says spirits are very wise and have magic powers."

"We do indeed little one but right now I think it would be best if you slept."

"Aww! But I wanna see magic!"

He pouted.

"How about I make a deal with you. If you go to sleep I promise to show you magic tomorrow."

The child smiled at this.

"Ok!"

He exclaimed as he lay down and held his favorite stuffed rabbit close. The Domovoi smiled down at the young prince.

"Sleep well little one."

With that he vanished and that's when Ivan heard the door creek. He sat up then and saw his mother coming in. Beaming, he jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"Mama! Mama! I saw the Domovoi!"

He exclaimed as he tugged on her nightgown.

"I heard moy podsolnukh."

She said smiling as she picked him up and cared him back to bed as he told her all about him.

"He promised to show me magic tomorrow!"

He exclaimed joyfully.

"That sounds exciting!"

She told him as she tucked him in. He yawned as he felt sleep taking him

"Da. Mama?"

"Da moy podsolnukh?"

"Will you sing to me?"

He asked. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Of course moy podsolnukh."

She began to sing and Ivan felt himself being carried into the ream of dreams. Once he was sleeping she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Sweet dreams moy podsolnukh."

She said before leaving her son to rest. After checking her children she returned to her room where her dearest husband was waiting for her to join him. He smiled at her as she entered.

"How are the children moya roza?"

He asked her as she crawled into bed with him and he took her in her arms and kissed her. She smiled.

"There all sleeping soundly my love."

"khorosho." (1)

She blew out the light and kisses could be heard in the dark.

—

Ivan was awoken by the colored light beaming through his stain glass window of his bedroom. He sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He went to the bedroom door and opened it as he did he saw his late night visitor. The Domovoi smiled down at the young prince and picked him up.

"I see that you slept well little one."

Ivan nodded and yawned again.

"Da. Where is mama and papa?"

He asked.

"There still sleeping little one but they will be up soon."

The spirit said as he began to head down the hall with the sleepy prince.

"Where are we going?"

He asked.

"To the kitchen to get you something to eat."

The Domovoi said as they passed a maid whom dropped her tray in shock at the sight of the floating prince. She then ran to her masters room where she began banging on the door.

"Your majesties! Please wake up it's an emergency!"

The door opened to reveal the Tsar his eyes still bleary with sleep.

"What is it?"

He asked drowsily.

"It's the prince!"

This not only woke Joseph completely but also his wife joined him her eyes filled with fear for her only son.

"What is it!? What happened?! Is my baby ok?!"

She asked frantically

—

Moments later the three of them where watching the prince eat a blini(2) as he sat on a stool by the kitchen fire. Nearby the cook was making more for the prince and his invisible companion. Ivan saw his mother and father standing in the doorway and smiled crumbs on his face.

"Dobroye utro, mama i papa!" (2)

He said between bites. Sofya came over and, taking a napkin, wiped the crumbs off her sons face and smiled.

"Dobroye utro, moy podsolnukh."

She cooed.

"Mr. Domovoi brought me here!"

He said excitedly

"We heard little one."

Joseph said coming over and ruffling his sons hair. Ivan giggled.

"He's going to show me magic today papa!"

"Is he now?"

"Da! He says I have magic too!"

Ivan said as he bounced on his stool all the more excited by the prospect.

"Well moy podsolnukh before you go learn magic you must get your morning bath."

"Awwwwww! I don't wanna bath!"

He whined.

"There is no way to avoid it my son. Little boys must be clean especially princes."

Ivan pouted, he didn't like baths all that much. Not until he got in that is. After eating his breakfast his mother took him with her to the bathhouse for his bath. The servants filled a wooden tub with heated water. Once the tub was full she placed her son in the tub and began to wash his hair while he played with the bubbles. As he played another woman came in wrapped in a towel like the Tsarina was but she was no typical woman. Her long hair was a luscious deep crimson that tumbled down her head like a waterfall. Her skin was pearly white with a dusting of freckles on her face with aqua blue eyes. She was the rusalka of the nearby pond and it was because of her that the Queen's garden was always bountiful as she insured that the plants got enough water. She came over to the child who smiled up at her.

"Dobroye utro rybka." (3)

She told him

"Dobroye utro!"

He exclaimed happily.

"Dobroye utro Galina. How are you doing?"

Sofya asked.

"Very well! This summer promises to be a bountiful one!"

"khorosho!"

The Tsarina said with gladness in her heart. The two women where very close as Galina had helped her feel more at home when she had first joined the muscovite court all those years ago. Sofya had never seen the woman of course because she was a spirit. However she was able to hear her thanks to a childhood run in with a Leshy. She had only been 4 years old at the time and had been traveling through the forest with her family when they stopped to water the horses and rest. She had wandered around picking flowers and had gotten lost. Frightened by her predicament she had begun to cry out for her parents when a majestic stag had appeared before her. He was unlike any stag she had ever seen with his leafy green fur and bark underbelly and antlers. It looked down at her with its deep forest green eyes and she heard a voice like the rustling of leaves in the wind.

"Are you lost myshka?" (4)

He asked. She nodded sniffing.

"Can you help me get back?"

She asked tearfully.

"Da, come."

He kneeled down so that she could ride on his back. Once she was settled he rose up and had carried her back. With that simple touch her ears had been opened to the spirit realm.

Her son however was able to see her and had told his mother what she looked like or what she was doing which had helped the women grow closer. After he was adequately cleaned Galina placed the prince into her lap and began to comb his hair with her magic comb. As she did so he told her all about his encounter with the Domovoi and his excitement about having magic. By the time she was done Sofya had finished her shower and thanked her dear friend for watching her son.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Sofya Mikalovna."

She smiled

"Good luck with your magic rybka."

She told the prince.

"What do you say Ivan?"

Sofya asked him

"Spasibo Galina!"

He said and waved goodbye as his mother took him into the changing room to get dressed.

"I have something for you moy podsolnukh."

She said as she helped him pull his red tunic over his head and tied a purple belt around his waist. His eyes twinkled with excitement at the prospect of a gift.

"Close your eyes."

She told him and he squeezed his eyes shut. She chuckled at his expression before taking the red scarf she had made for him and wrapping it around his neck before tying it in a bow behind his head.

"Ok now open."

Ivan opened his eyes to look in the dressing room mirror to see the beautifully woven scarf around his neck. He then looked down at it and taking it in his hands pressed his adorable oversized nose into it. It smelled of sunflowers and roses and most of all his mother whom he loved so dearly. He then turned to his kneeling mother and embraced her.

"Spasibo Mama!"

"pozhaluysta moy podsolnukh."

She told him stroking his hair and giving him a tender kiss.

"Now run along little one. You mustn't keep the Domovoi waiting."

He nodded and he ran off to the garden where the spirit was waiting for him.

—-

"Hold out your hands little one."

The Domovoi instructed. Ivan held out his tiny hands looking at them with curiosity

"Now I want you to think of the winter."

"The winter?"

Ivan asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Da. The ice and snow."

Ivan closed his eyes and imagined the beautiful snow covered earth. He felt his body growing cold despite the hot summer day. He opened his eyes to see ethereal snowflakes fluttering down around his outstretched hands and a tiny pile of snow around his feet. He jumped up in down with excitement

"I USED MAGIC!"

He exclaimed. The Domovoi smiled down at him

"Da you did little one but this is only the beginning of the power you possess."

"Really?!"

"Da but you must be careful. Ice and snow can be beautiful."

He plucked a wildflower from the ground and Ivan watched as frost coated it and made it wither away before his eyes.

"But it's also deadly."

Ivan look down at the remains of the flower and felt a deep sorrow within him.

"I don't think I like magic now."

He said timidly. That's when he felt a pair of arms embrace him.

"It's alright little one magic isn't to be feared just respected. And I'm sure that with your gentle heart it will bring you far more joy than sorrow."

Ivan returned the embrace with a joyful smile before they parted and a stone was placed in the child's hand.

"First we will start with your ice breath."

"Ice breath?"

Ivan gave the Domovoi a questioning look.

"You see little one your power depends on the water around you. There is water in your breath and as such your breath can be used to turn things into ice."

Ivan looked at the stone in wonder.

"Breath in and out slowly little one."

He did so taking in deep breaths and then letting them go.

"Now think of the cold winds of winter, how they make the body shiver, cut it like a blade with frigid fingers."

Ivan breathed out and as he did a thin layer of ice formed on the stone. He smiled at the result.

'You will go far little one.'

The Domovoi thought.

'Someday you will be great.'

khorosho-good or well

Dobroye utro, mama i papa!- good morning mama and papa

Dobroye utro rybka- good morning little fish

myshka-little mouse


	4. Chapter 4

"Ew! Vasily stop it!"

Svetlana cried as she cowered in the corner of the chamber. Her older brother smirked at the uncomfortable and disgusted look on his sisters face. This was one of his favorite pastimes; making her squirm as he told her stories of torture.

"And then you know what the tartar did to her?"

He said in a voice that clearly displayed his depravity. She shook her head fearfully as he leaned over to whisper to her the horrifying truth. However she was spared from hearing this as the door to the chamber opened to reveal a tall 15 year old boy with a red scarf tied in a bow behind his neck. Svetlana, upon seeing him, felt this was her chance to escape and she pushed her brother aside. Vasily stumbled back a bit as his now 20 year old sister ran to the young man and embraced him. Her shoulders began to shake as he returned her embrace and rubbed her back. He then looked over at Vasily with ice in his blue eyes.

"What is going on here?"

He asked in a warning tone.

"H-he's doing it again!"

Svetlana replied as she cried into her younger brothers tunic.

"SHE'S LYING!"

Vasily roared. Ivan ignored his elder brothers protest as he took the edge of his scarf and dried his elder sisters eyes. He then pressed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I will take care of this."

He whispered as he placed himself in front of her.

"It's not right for a man to treat a young woman that way. Especially not her own brother."

He told his brother with fists clenched. Vasily could feel the room growing colder and Ivan's breath became visible.

"She's just a woman Ivan. Good for nothing but alliances and babies."

Vasily said with a cocky smirk on his face. Ivan's fists clenched tighter.

"I would suggest you take those words back brother."

Ivan said with an frigid smile on his face.

"And why should I?"

Vasily questioned him. Ivan stepped forward and as his foot made contact with the ground ice began to form and creep across the carpet covered floor of the chamber.

"Because if you don't I will be having to teach you a lesson da?"

The ice grew farther and farther out as Vasily backed away in fear of the magic his younger brother was now using. He gave out a cry of pain as he ran into the corner of the room where the ice caught up with him. It began to cover his feet and creep up his ankles.

"Let me go you piz`da!"

Vasily growled spitefully.

"Not until you apologize to svetlana."

Ivan said the cold look still on his face as the ice continued its accent. However before it cold even reach his knees footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards the room they occupied. It was there father with his two generals flanking him. They where making there way to the war room when they had noticed the commotion coming from the room to there right. When they reached the doorway they where greeted with the sight of his children in the midst of a conflict. One that was not befitting of princes.

"What is going on here?"

He asked darkly. Ivan tuned his attention from his brother to his father which caused the ice to retreat back towards its chosen possessor. Vasily pointed an accusatory finger at Ivan before exclaiming.

"He was trying to kill me!"

"No I wasn't I was trying to get him to apologize to Svetlana."

Joseph turned to his daughter who was now much calmer.

"What happened moy vorobey?"

"Vasily was harassing me again papa. He had me backed into a corner telling me vulgar stories. It was only thanks to Ivan that he stopped."

She told him as the tears welled up in her eyes again. Her father embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Dry your tears my dear, papa will deal with this. Now run along your mother is waiting for you."

He kissed his daughters cheek before she left to go see her mother. Joseph turned to his two sons whom now stood glaring at each other. Joseph cleared his throat to bring there attention to him.

"Boys you know that fighting is not allowed in my palace nor is harassment. And that there are consequences for your actions."

He turned to Vasily.

"You will apologize to your sister and because you like to talk about dirty things you will be working in the stables cleaning out the stalls for two weeks."

"IM NOT A KID ANYMORE YOU CANT MAKE ME DO IT!"

"BUT I AM STILL YOUR KING AND AS SUCH YOU WILL OBEY!"

Joseph roared at his son. Vasily spat at his feet before storming off in a rage. Joseph sighed in frustration before turning back to his youngest.

"Ivan you know your not supposed to use your magic on others."

"I'm sorry papa but I couldn't just let him continue hurting her."

Joseph's face softened at his sons sense of honor.

"I know my son. Your intentions where in the right place but you broke a rule and as such you must be corrected."

He nodded ready to take whatever punishment his father gave him.

"You will work in the armory cleaning and polishing until every blade and every shield gleams."

Ivan nodded and watched his father turn towards the door.

"Now come you must continue your princely studies."

His face brightened at this as he followed them to the war room.

—-

"This rots! I should be in that room with father not shoveling horse derr`mo!"

Vasily complained as he scooped up fecal matter with a shovel and placing it into the nearby wheelbarrow.

"I'm a prince not a serf! I should be back in the palace being waited on hand and foot! The next time I see that little termite I'll squash him!"

"Oh I think there are better ways of getting back at your brother than simply squashing him."

Upon hearing the voice he turned to see a tall figure in the shadows. The figure moved into the light to reveal there true identity. Vasily snorted at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He rudely asked the boyar of Tver.

"I could ask you the same thing your highness."

Lazar replied with a smirk on his face.

"Father is punishing me for no good reason."

"I see."

He replied and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"So what's this way I can get back at him?"

Vasily inquired with impatience in his voice.

"It's rather simple really."

Lazar replied casually.

"All you have to do, is take the throne."

Vasily looked at him in utter shock.

"But that's impossible! I'm not crown prince I can't take the throne!"

"For now that is. But don't fret about the details Vasily."

Lazar said his smirk transforming into a grin.

"We will take care of the rest."

"Who's we?"

Lazar chuckled.

"You ask too many questions your highness. But don't worry you will meet the others soon enough."

He snapped his fingers and the stable hand brought him his horse.

"I must be off your highness but we will meet again soon."

Vasily watched as his new ally left though the stable doors and out of sight.

'Me, Vasily Shuysky, crown prince of Muscovy. It has a nice ring to it.'

He thought to himself with an evil grin.

'And when I'm Tsar I will make sure that it's Ivan shoveling horse derr`mo not me!'

—

Lazar sped across the planes of the west towards his castle where a meeting was to be held. News had come in from Novgorod. The Germanic tribes where attacking the boarder lands with great ferocity and if they took Novgorod then…. Lazar dreaded the very thought. He would not stand by and let Novgorod be pounded into the earth. At least not yet. Nor would he allow tsar Joseph to achieve his dream of unification. 'If anyone is to sit on a throne it shall be me.'

He thought to himself as he saw the walls of the city form on the horizon. A devilish smirk formed on his face as he arrived at the gates.

'I shall be the one to rule all of Muscovy and Novgorod! I Lazar Kaganovich shall be Tsar!'

—

"And you have gathered us all here because?"

Nikita nquired as he took a swig of vodka. He placed it down on the long oak dining table where supper had been laid out for the five men whom where to attend the meeting.

"Because I have news from the palace. News that is very beneficial to our plans for the Shuysky family."

"Then by all means enlighten us."

Beria commented impatiently as a servant girl refilled his wine glass. He reached out and pinched her flank causing her to squeak like a mouse. He smirked at her reaction.

"First of all princess Svetlana has come of age."

"Is that so?"

Lazar nodded.

"It is indeed. It would be an advantage for us if one of our children where to marry into the royal family. Of course I have no sons so one of you three must attempt to marry into the family."

"I have two daughters so I have no chance."

Malenkov commented.

"I have two sons so I should have a chance."

Kruschev smirked.

"I have one son Sergo and I will make sure he marries the princess."

Beria said his elbows on the table and fingers laced together.

"At least we have three dogs in the fight. Now let's discuss our plans for the two kingdoms."

Beria motioned to a servant to bring the map. The servant quickly fetched it and spread it across the table for all the boyars to see.

"As you all know Muscovy and Novgorod are mortal enemies; but neither have taken each other out or conquered each other because of those that boarder them. So far Novgorod has had it better off than Muscovy because of there alliance with the commonwealth. But as of late there has been a development here."

Lazar pointed to the sea between Novgorod and the commonwealth.

"There have been reports of an invasion by the Germanic tribes from the sea. Prince Gilbert and prince Ludwig are leading the charge. If I know anything about our dear Tsar he will try to make an alliance with those two barbarians."

He sneered.

"And how would he do that?"

Krustchev asked as he took yet another swig of vodka.

"By marrying his daughter off to one of the princes. Of course he would not force his precious vorobey to marry anyone but he would attempt to play Cupid with them in an attempt to."

"So what can we do?"

Malenkov enquired

"It's very simple gentlemen. We get the princes to declare war against Muscovy instead and we get Novgorod to fight them as well. And once the two kingdoms pound each other to dust we step in and take over."

"That is all well and good Lazar but how are we going to get Novgorod to fight Muscovy?"

Beria asked with a bored look on his face.

"That is why I have requested that Tsar Trotsky meet with us."

Krustchev choked on his vodka at hearing this.

"You summoned him here?! Do you know how dangerous that man is?! If any of us displeases him he might zap us where we stand!"

Malenkov exclaimed.

"Calm down malenkov I am sure Lazar has already figured out how to avoid such a situation."

"Spasibo Beria, and I do indeed have a plan."

He smirked

"Let's call it an offer he can't refuse."

—-

Hooves thundered through the underbrush of the tick northern forest, charging southeast with all speed. The men on the horses where dressed in armor, there faces hidden by there steel helmets. These men where the guards of the Tsar of Novgorod whom was now in the center of there moving shield. He was a tall slender man with wild curly hair that sat on his sculpted face. A tick mustache sat beneath a large pointed nose and beneath his thin lips grew a tick go-tee. His blue eyes where pointed directly ahead towards his destination. Though he was Tsar of all Novgorod Trotsky was a very unhappy man. His wife had died of a terrible illness leaving him without an heir. He had mourned her loss for many years before searching for another bride and he had found one. But his rival had snatched her away. His hold tightened on the reigns of his horse as he thought of his sworn enemy. Joseph Shuysky the man whom stole the fair Sofya from him, the man who had many children, the man who wanted to steal his very kingdom from him for this silly dream of unifying them all under his rule. If anyone should unite the Slavic peoples against the two empires that boardered them. It should be him. His kingdom was the cultural birthplace of the people not Muscovy. Not to mention he was descended from the great Nevsky himself. 'It's my right to rule all of this land not just Novgorod.' He thought bitterly as he approached the gates. The guards on the towers called down to them as they halted.

"WHO GOES THERE?!"

"HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS TSAR TROTSKY OF NOVGOROD REQUESTS ENTRY!"

Knowing that there master was expecting the Tsar the men opened the gates and took there horses to be fed and watered.

"Come with me I will take you to Boyar Lazar."

One of the guards said and the men followed. They soon entered the dining hall where the four men waited for him. Lazar bowed to Trotsky in greeting

"I am glad to see that you made it here safely your highness. May I offer you a seat?"

"Indeed. Now tell me what have you summoned me here for."

"Your highness knows of course that the Germanic armies are attacking your southwestern boarder?"

Tsar Trotsky had one of his men sample the wine and food before beginning to eat.

"Of course I do. I am not ignorant of the goings on in my kingdom."

He growled.

"Of course I meant no offense your majesty."

Lazar apologized as the Tsar took a sip of his wine.

"You see your highness we called you here to request your help."

"With what I may ask?"

"We wish to overthrow Tsar Joseph Shuysky."

Beria stated plainly

"But we cannot do it alone you see. The Tsar's son Ivan is too powerful for us and if we do not overthrow his father and get rid of this princeling then he could one day overthrow you."

Trotsky looked at them skeptically

"How could the son of that man pose a threat to me? Even if he does have magic he is not as experienced as myself at the sacred art."

"That may be so your highness but prince Ivan is being trained by general Konstantin as we speak. Not only that but he possesses the power of ice and snow."

The Tsar almost choked upon hearing this. General Konstantin was well known for his magical abilities. If he was training this child there was no doubt that in time he would become strong very quickly. Not to mention that the prince was his magical opposite. Every magic had an opposing power to balance it. Fire and water, earth and air, space and time, sun and moon, lightning and ice. Lightning and ice where rare powers as they had branched off from fire and water. Both where considered the cold forms of there parent magics as the user had to distance themselves emotionally in order to call upon its might. Though ice was less emotionally distant than lighting was. Lightning was straight forward, direct, and to the point. It was simply lighting no more no less. Ice however had two sides one soft and one hard. This switch between light and dark was what kept Trotsky's power in check. No practitioner of the cold fire could successfully subdue winters might without a great struggle. Sure they could make a few dents but that was all they could do. Trotsky stroked his go tee thoughtfully as his brow furrowed in worry.

"Tell me then why do you need my help? After all my magic is no match for his."

He asked.

"If you will allow me your highness I can explain our plan to you."

Trotsky motioned for him to continue.

"As you know Svetlana has come of age for marriage. As such princes such as the ones on your boarder and our sons will be summoned to the castle. This will of course halt any advances on your boarder. Our plan is for one of our sons to marry the princess and to cause a rift between your two enemies. This will cause a war between them which is where you will come in. You will ally yourself with them and insure that crown prince Yakov is killed."

"What will that do? Joseph still has two other sons killing one won't stop the dynasty."

The Tsar said in irritation.

"Yes your highness but you see it's the middle son whom we want to be heir instead of Yakov. He is more…easily manipulated."

Lazar explained.

"So you plan to put a puppet on the throne?"

He inquired.

"Yes your highness."

"But what will stop this Ivan from overthrowing his own brother?"

"That is another reason we need you sire. You have a magic smith whom is able to make say shackles that would prevent a person from using there magic yes?"

"Indeed I do."

"Good because that is how we will render the prince unable to fight back. With him out of the picture you can use the war to conquer Muscovy for yourself and that your highness will be the end of the Shuysky dynasty."

"I see."

The Tsar muttered. He was silent for the longest time.

"Why should I trust you though? You are all his boyars after all. What can you promise me besides his kingdom?"

"What about his wife Sofya? From what I know your highness had a desire to marry her."

Beria suggested. Malenkov and krustchev felt there hearts sink in dread as they watched the man seated across from them stiffen in suspicion.

"How do you know that?"

He asked in a low threatening tone.

"I have my sources."

He replied.

"I see….."

They watched with baited breath as he finished the last bites of his meal

"I will go along with your scheme but I must have some conditions. First of all when the war is won all of the Muscovite lands are to be mine. And you must deliver Sofya to me."

"Of course your highness! We will fulfill these conditions to the letter!"

Krustchev exclaimed

"Yes your highness! To the letter!"

Malenkov added.

"Good."

He rose from his seat

"Thank you for the meal lazar but I must get back over the boarder before morning light. After all we mustn't arouse the suspicions of that fool."

"Of course your highness my men will insure you cross over safely."

They bowed to him a final time before he left the room his guards following behind him. As the door closed the men sighed in relief.

"I can't believe that he took the bait."

Malenkov said.

"Did you doubt my negotiation skills?"

Lazar inquired with a dark tone.

"Neyt neyt it's just that Tsar Trotsky is a very suspicious man that is all!"

He said holding up his hands in defense.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now that that is settled."

He drew his Yakutian (1) and thrust it into the map where Moscow sat.

"It is time to put our plans into action."


End file.
